Destiny
by CK Aniston
Summary: Olivia is heartbroken, but Alex is there to lend a comforting shoulder... and maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** - Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and all characters are property of NBC and Dick Wolf.

**A/N **- I've been a huge lurker for quite some time, but this is my first venture into writing. Reviews are awesome, but please be kind! This is set during Season 13 after "Justice Denied."

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

…_So, where does that leave us?_

In conflict. I'm gonna be looking at the cases that you handled.

_And we never disclosed._

It's not too late. But that means I'd have to resign.

_Well that's ridiculous, you can't do that. It's what you live for._

Says who?

_Says you, the first time you walked into our squad room._

I'd be assigned to your cases. You know, that means we…

_I know. Us… This… Never happened._

xx

As Olivia walked out of the bar, the crisp April air hit her face like a brick wall. The weather was unseasonably cool for this time of year, but it seemed to fit the mood. The detective tightened her scarf, shoved her bare hands in her pockets, and fought the chill that ran through her body. As she rounded the corner and stepped onto Broadway, she waved her arm in the air to hail a cab. Somehow, even at this time of night, a yellow car appeared out of nowhere and came to a screeching halt. This wasn't unusual for Olivia Benson, a force to be reckoned with, able to stop traffic at all hours.

"300 West 99th Street, please."

As soon as she was hit by the warm envelope of the cab's interior, Olivia started to calm down. She unbuttoned the top of her black Burberry coat and sank into the worn leather seats. How did she end up here? Once again, unlucky in love. A cliché by any standards. Hands still trembling, she pulled her white iPhone out of her coat pocket and scrolled through the call log. Usually on a night like this, heartbroken and unsure of what to do with herself, Olivia's first call would be to Elliot. But that ship had sailed. Her best friend had left her high and dry and there was only one other person she could confide in tonight.

"Olivia? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you were up for a drink."

"It's midnight," Alex said with a husky chuckle.

"I know. I'm sorry if I woke you. It's been a rough night and I could use the company if you're not too tired."

"Well, I was terribly busy with a bottle of merlot and reruns of ER, but I think I could squeeze you in."

"Thanks, Alex. You're a life saver. Bar Veloce in 15?"

"See you there."

Olivia got to the bar just minutes after her brief conversation with the ADA. The atmosphere in Chelsea was always lively at this time of night, which was actually a good thing. Olivia needed the distraction to take her mind off this horrible week, and this particular venue was a good choice. Soft lighting and ambient music flowed through the building, calming her nerves and putting her at ease. She sat down at an empty bar stool, away from the surrounding patrons, and opened the wine menu. _Shit, if you want a decent glass of wine in Manhattan_, she thought to herself, _this is definitely where you come_. She finally settled on a glass of Brunello di Montalcino and ordered from the bartender. After taking a few sips of the red wine, she looked over to the front door and gasped when she saw blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at her. Olivia had seen Alex Cabot day in and day out for years, always dressed to the nines with killer heels and sleek hair. But tonight, Alex was not dressed for work. Tonight Alex was wearing grey sweats, a black Harvard hoodie, hot pink Nike Shox, and her hair tossed half-hazardly in a loose bun. And the glasses. Jesus, the glasses. Not professional by any means, but as far as Olivia was concerned, Alex should dress like this every day of the week.

"Hey you," Alex said as she sat down at the free stool to the right of Olivia.

"Hey Alex, thanks for meeting me here. I really am sorry for dragging you out this late."

"Not a problem at all, detective. I had a slow day so I'm still wired from the four cups of coffee I had earlier."

"Well thanks anyway, it's been a rough one," Olivia said, trying as hard as she could to let a smile creep across her face.

"Care to talk about it?" Alex asked cautiously. She knew that when the detective had a long day or a particularly trying case, it was usually best not to press for information.

"Nah, it's alright. Just having a friendly face here is making all the difference."

Just then, the bartender came back over and offered Alex a wine menu. Without hesitation, Alex ordered, "A glass of Vermentino, please." Noticing the stunned expression on Olivia's face, Alex chuckled, "This bar is usually where I come after the bad days at work. It's not too far from the office, but it's not filled with cops or lawyers either. Plus, I'm kind of a wine snob." With that, Olivia finally let a real smile show on her tired features.

"Just a wine snob, huh?" she joked with the striking blonde.

"At least I have taste, detective," Alex shot back with her trademark smirk.

Under normal circumstances, Olivia and Alex remained steadfastly professional, as friendly as the caseload allowed but rarely cracking jokes. But there was something different about tonight. Maybe it was the case, maybe it was the breakup, or maybe it was seeing Alex in such casual attire. But Olivia could feel it. There was definitely something different about tonight.

Alex took a long, lingering look at Olivia. Strong jaw, long brown hair, deep brown eyes she was afraid she might get lost in forever. Truth be told, Alex was asleep when Olivia had called. She had been asleep for hours. But still, after all these years, there was nothing the beautiful detective could ask for that the Assistant District Attorney would not deliver. She had been so deeply in love with Olivia for years and had studied those features time and time again. But she could tell that something was seriously wrong tonight. Not just by the sullen look on the detective's face, but by her voice on the phone as well.

"Liv, are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk to me about?" She asked in a soothing tone.

At the sound of her nickname, Olivia was quickly pulled away from her own thoughts. She loved when Alex called her Liv. It reminded her of how close they had grown over the years, how much they knew about each other.

"I'm fine, really. I'm sure it's nothing you want to hear about anyway."

"Well you called me out here in the middle of the night during the coldest April I've ever experienced, so I'm pretty sure there's something bothering you."

"It's just… ugh, I really shouldn't even be telling you this. We hadn't disclosed our relationship yet, but… David Haden and I have been seeing each other for the last few months. We broke it off tonight."

Olivia took a long sip from her wine and let out a deep breath, relieved to finally let out the big secret she had been keeping from her colleagues. As weary as she was about telling the truth, she knew she could trust Alex to keep this information to herself.

"Wow. I had no idea. You guys really did a good job at keeping that under wraps," she responded, trying as best she could to keep the disappointment out of her voice. And what was she even disappointed about? The fact that Olivia was dating a man, or that she was dating anyone at all? Probably both, if she was being honest with herself.

"Yeah, well we didn't have much of a choice," Olivia replied honestly.

"Why did you break up?" Alex already hated this conversation, but she figured she'd get as many details out of the detective as she could.

"It's kind of a long story, but basically he's going to be in charge of the unit from now on… which he failed to tell me. I had to hear it from the Captain," Olivia said, clearly hurt by the situation.

"That's shitty, Liv. I'm so sorry," Alex replied in her most comforting tone, placing her hand on Olivia's arm. While one part of her was glad the brave detective was once again on the market, the other part of her wanted to go and kick this guy's ass for hurting her friend.

"But really though, if he's willing to end your relationship just because of the job, he's a fucking idiot. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Alex meant every word she said, but wondered to herself if maybe she had said too much. She sipped on her white wine and tried her best to look nonchalant.

"Thanks Alex, that really means a lot. I know you've always cared about me. It's nice to remember why I always keep you around," Olivia said with a shy smile.

She wondered if Alex's words had more meaning than just what was said. They always had easy conversation, friendly banter, and would bend over backward for each other. And then there were the sneaky glances she sometimes caught Alex shooting her way, but was it just her imagination? And then she realized… the hand on her arm. All of a sudden, David Haden was the furthest thing from her mind and all she could concentrate on were the soft fingers and perfect nails resting on her forearm. Even through the thick material of her peacoat, Olivia's skin started to tingle and heat spread through her body.

"Is it hot in here? I just realized how heavy this coat is," Olivia said as she peeled off her Burberry.

"Um, not really. The chill from outside is a real bitch," Alex responded. She was usually so eloquent when speaking and she didn't know why she was cursing so much tonight, but was sure it probably had something to do with how Olivia always seemed to put her at ease.

"I really like this music, though. Do you know who sings this song?" Alex asked, completely unaware of Olivia's flustered state.

_When I'm weak, I draw strength from you_

_And when you're lost, I know how to change you mood_

_And when I'm down, you breathe life over me_

_Even though were miles apart, we are each other's destiny_

_On a clear day, I'll fly home to you_

_I'm bending time getting back to you_

_Old moon fades into the new_

_Soon I'll be back with you_

_I'm nearly with you_

"What? Oh… I think it's Sia." she finally responded.

"I like it. I'll have to check out some of her stuff," Alex said, trying to continue the casual conversation after noticing Olivia's awkward response.

Olivia had felt this way about Alex before. She had dreamed about how it would feel for Alex to touch her, for Alex to kiss her, for Alex to undress her. But these feelings had come and gone over the years and hadn't been felt in quite some time. At least not since she had been dating David. So Olivia pushed her attraction to the back of her mind and continued with business as usual. Until tonight. Until right now.

"Well, I think I should be going. It's pretty late," Olivia said, taking the last sip of her red.

"Oh… okay," Alex responded, somewhat taken aback at the abrupt change of pace. Everything had been going so well. Was it something she said? _Shit, should I not have put my hand on her arm?_ Alex thought to herself.

"We can share a cab, if you'd like. I mean we live in the same neighborhood, so it'd be cheaper."

"Sure, that works," said Alex as both women put down a couple bills for their drinks.

The cab ride was spent mostly in silence, comfortable and familiar, but laced with a strange tension. Alex was worried she had said or done something to upset Olivia, and Olivia was too wrapped up in her thoughts of Alex to notice. The first stop was the attorney's brownstone on the Upper West Side. They both got out of the cab and Olivia walked Alex to her door, shoving her hands in her pockets when she finally reached the top step.

"Thanks for coming out tonight, I really appreciate the company," Olivia said, eager to get away from the intoxicating blonde.

"Thanks for thinking of me," replied Alex with a small smile, trying to ease the tension that was thick in the air. "We should do it again sometime, under more positive circumstances, of course."

_If she says one more perfect thing…_ Olivia thought to herself. "Alex-"

"Do you want to come up for coffee? I mean, tomorrow is Saturday so neither of us have to be in early," Alex nervously suggested while playing with the strings on her battered sweatshirt.

Olivia knew she couldn't resist the offer. On any other night, with any other person, she would have said no. But not this night. Not while she was feeling this vulnerable and not while Alex was saying and doing all the right things. She took a deep breath, unsure of what the early morning hours held, and exhaled.

"Sure, why not."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Alex's home was everything Olivia had remembered. Clean lines, rich colors and textures, artwork decorating the walls, and the smell of vanilla and lavender permeating throughout the space. This was the type of place Olivia always tried to create for herself, the type of place she could imagine coming home to after a long day at the precinct.

"So what would you like to drink? I have coffee, of course, water, orange juice, Diet Coke…"

"More wine would actually be amazing. I just need to forget this whole day ever happened."

"I think I can help with that. White or red?"

"Red, please."

Alex skillfully uncorked a bottle of 1995 Bordeaux and poured the dark liquid into a large glass, then proceeded to pour herself a glass of Pinot Grigio.

"Drink up, champ. You'll be feeling better in no time," Alex said as she handed Olivia her glass.

"Damn, this is some good wine. You've had it all this time and never opened it?" Olivia asked as she took a sip and inspected the label on the bottle.

"It was a gift from my older brother's wedding. I've never been a fan of Bordeaux but I figured I'd save it for a special occasion."

"And this is your idea of a special occasion? Two middle-aged women drinking at 1:30 in the morning?" Olivia asked, sarcasm strong in her tone.

"Well I've had the damn thing for almost 20 years, it's about time I put it to good use."

30 minutes later, Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot, a decorated NYPD detective and a highly esteemed Assistant District Attorney, were officially drunk. The two women were sitting Indian-style in front of the tan leather couch with Alex's CD collection scattered on the floor in front of them, trying but failing miserably to agree on something to put on.

"How is it possible that you don't like Kings of Leon? They're amazing!"

"They're just too whiny for me. I feel like they're crying in all of their songs. We need something more upbeat."

"Well you already shot down my Lady Gaga and Britney Spears suggestions. Your taste in music is deceptively complex, Olivia," Alex giggled while trying not to spill her third glass of wine.

"Says the girl who has Eminem, Nirvana, and Bach in her collection," Olivia shot back with a wide grin on her face. "Oh! Here we go! Perfect," Olivia said as she took the disc out of the case and slid it in to play.

The sound of guitars, saxophones, and drums came pulsing out of the entertainment center along with the smooth voice of Dave Matthews.

_Crazy how it feels tonight_

_Crazy how you make it all alright, love_

_You crush me with the things you do_

_I do, for you, anything too_

_Sitting, smoking, feeling high_

_In this moment it feels so right_

"Now this is good music," Olivia said with her eyes closed, swaying seductively to the beat. Alex couldn't help but take it all in. The beautiful detective, in her apartment, inhibitions gone. _So gorgeous_, Alex thought to herself. She decided to let this moment last for as long as possible, sitting back and enjoying the music with the woman of her dreams beside her.

_It's crazy, I'm thinking_

_Just knowing that the world is round_

_Here I'm dancing on the ground_

_Am I right side up or upside down_

_Is this real or am I dreaming_

Moments later, alcohol finally taking full effect, Alex and Olivia were both asleep on the large rug in the middle of the living room. With the long day now behind them, they lay next to each other, both unknowingly dreaming of the other.

xx

The morning sun shown through the floor-to-ceiling windows and cast an ethereal glow over the apartment. Olivia was the first to awake and was less than amused that the shades were not drawn. Her head was pounding and her entire mouth was dry. Where was she? The surroundings were unfamiliar and she felt disoriented. Until, that is, she looked to her right and found the most beautiful head of blonde hair strewn across the floor. At the sight of Alex asleep and at peace, Olivia's headache seemed to disappear. An errant thought ran through her mind that there was no one she would rather wake up next to for the rest of her life, but she was thrown from her daydream as Alex finally started to stir from her slumber.

"What happened last night?" Alex asked, running her fingers through tangled hair.

"Too much wine," Olivia groggily responded.

"Well obviously." There was a slight chuckle in Alex's voice, but it was clear that both women were equally unenthused about their current state.

"Now I remember why I stick to drinking beer. Wine always gives me the worst hangover."

"Hey! That was a 1995 Bordeaux. Don't blame the wine."

"I'm not blaming the wine. I'm blaming the bad influence who got me to drink 5 or 6 glasses," Olivia joked back, lightly nudging Alex in the shoulder.

"Well I could definitely use a shower, coffee, and about a pound of eggs and bacon. Whataya think?" Alex nervously asked, feeling like shit but not wanting their slumber party to end.

"All of the above, please," Olivia said, relieved that Alex didn't feel uncomfortable with their impromptu sleepover. "But I should really go home and change first. I've been in these clothes for at least 36 hours."

"Alright, I'll meet you at that breakfast place on 82nd. Will an hour be enough?"

"Sounds good. Call me if you need anything."

As Olivia grabbed her phone and keys and walked out of the apartment, she couldn't help but feel stupid for her last statement. What could Alex possibly need in the hour they'd be apart? She wished she could take back her words, but decided that walking the 20 or so blocks back to her apartment might clear her head. Last night had been the most fun she'd had in years. She had been friends with Alex for over a decade, maybe even best friends, as far as she was concerned. But last night felt like so much more. She felt like she was 16 again with butterflies in her stomach. But could she really date a woman? She always thought Alex was stunning, even fantasized about her, but could she really do the relationship thing? If last night was any indication of what spending night after night with Alex Cabot would be like, she'd take it.

Once Olivia opened her front door, she kicked off her boots, threw her scarf and jacket on the coat rack, and headed for the bathroom. She quickly discarded her sweater, undershirt, jeans, and underwear, stepped into the shower, and waited for the water to get hot. Once the cascade of droplets washed away the dirt and grime of the city, Olivia finally felt at peace. So David Haden didn't work out. So she put her heart on the line yet again and lost the battle. So what? There were bigger dreams on the horizon, bigger goals to achieve. Olivia's mind was definitely made up. Goal #1: Alex.

xx

Breakfast proved to be nothing out of the ordinary. The two women ate their food while enjoying casual conversation, mostly about work. They had done this a thousand times before, but there was an underlying tension in the air this morning.

"Olivia, are you ok?" Alex asked in between bites of cajun potatoes.

"Yeah, of course. Just trying to work off this hangover, I guess," Olivia responded. Although there were no outward signs that she was nervous, she knew Alex could tell that her demeanor had shifted since they first woke up.

"Well you look beautiful," Alex blurted out with her mouth full. She was thinking it in her head and didn't even realize she had said the words aloud until she saw two huge brown eyes staring back at her. "Olivia… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I mean, you do look beautiful, but-"

"Alex, sweetie, it's ok," Olivia said with a huge grin on her face. She had never seen anything more adorable. Usually a pillar of poise and sophistication, Alex was fumbling over her words and having a hard time swallowing the food in her mouth. The ADA was obviously embarrassed at the confession she had just made, so Olivia placed a reassuring hand on her arm and stroked back and forth, letting Alex know that the feeling was mutual. "You look really beautiful, too. It's nice to see you with your hair up and no makeup. I don't know if it's possible, but you look even more gorgeous than usual."

Alex couldn't help but smile at Olivia's words. For as many times as she had been called beautiful, it never meant more to her than when those words fell from Olivia's lips. Finally regaining her confidence and composure, she decided to take a huge risk. It was now or never.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Completely taken aback at Alex's blunt question, Olivia's mouth hung open for quite a few seconds until she finally processed the words.

"Wow… I'm sorry, I didn't expect that to be the next thing out of your mouth. But yes, I would really like that," Olivia answered, still somewhat shocked at Alex's forwardness, but thoroughly excited at the idea.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7. You like Italian, right?" Alex asked. Her tone was calm and collected, like the prospect of two women who were friends and colleagues going on a date was the most normal thing in the world. Olivia sat across the table completely turned on by this side of Alex, the side she always saw in the courtroom, the side that wasn't scared of anything or anyone.

"Of course," was all Olivia could muster through her hazy mind. Just an hour ago, she had decided that her sights were set on the beautiful blonde attorney, but she didn't think it would come this easy. So many emotions were coming full speed and she didn't know how to process her feelings, how to differentiate fantasy from reality. Just then, her phone rang.

"Benson. Ok, I'll be right there." A slight frown crept over the detective's face. "That was the Captain. We got a lead. I have to go meet Rollins in Central Park. I'll call you later." The brunette put a few bills down on the table, grabbed her coat off the back of her chair, and placed a very intentional kiss on the top of Alex's head on her way out. The gesture was soft and loving, and it sent Alex's heart racing. Tonight was definitely going to be the best first date she ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Benson and Rollins spent the next couple hours in Central Park investigating the murder of a jogger found in the Ramble. The scene was gruesome, the kind of images that would make even the most seasoned of detectives lose sleep. Amanda was squirming with discomfort, and even Olivia, with as many years as she had spent on the job, was glad their work was done for the day. The detectives decided to walk this one off and started their leisurely stroll back toward 5th Avenue.

"Hey Rollins, did you say you were seeing Radiohead tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. Second level, but still pretty good seats for the price."

"Do you think that would be a good first date? Or is that kind of… not romantic?" Olivia asked her partner. She knew Alex wanted to have dinner at an Italian restaurant, but she wanted to do something out of the ordinary, something that would surprise her beautiful blonde.

"Well that depends. Are you trying to make this partnership official?" the younger detective joked with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," Olivia said with a throaty laugh. "I have a date tonight. Someone I've known for a really long time, and I want it to be special. We were gonna do the romantic dinner thing, but I want to surprise h- them."

"Geez, Benson. You must not do the date thing very often."

"Well the job doesn't allow for a lot of personal time."

"Well, if it was me, a concert would beat the hell out of some fancy restaurant any day of the week," Amanda responded with her trademark southern twang. "But I'm pretty sure the Garden sold out weeks ago." Olivia scrunched her face in disappointment, and Amanda could tell that this was indeed a very important first date. "Although… I'm sure I could just give you my tickets for a very small price. I mean, I've seen Radiohead quite a few times. Atlanta, Tampa, Nashville. Sounds like you need these tickets more than I do."

"Are you serious? That would be awesome, really. I'll pay whatever you want," Olivia couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"How does $5 and lunch at the Boathouse sound, partner?"

"Sounds like you've got a deal." The two women shook on it and made a detour toward the lake, each bringing along their newfound appetites.

xx

After lunch, Olivia found herself back at her apartment, unsure of exactly what to do. Her heart was fluttering with anticipation, or were those nerves? She couldn't quite be sure. She had been dreaming of this day for years, but now that it was finally here, she wasn't sure how to prepare. Should she dress up? Should she do her hair? Her makeup? What would Alex want her to do? And then she realized, Alex. Her beautiful attorney would probably be putting on her Saturday night best for their date, some stunning cocktail dress and high heels that cost way too much money. Olivia quickly decided to call Alex and fill her in on the change of plans.

"Hey there, beautiful," Alex answered the phone in a husky, intensely sexual tone. Olivia couldn't help but shiver as a chill ran through her body.

"Hey yourself, counselor. How was your day?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Just the usual Saturday afternoon stack of paperwork. Got through a few motions and caught up on some new cases. I'm just glad I have you to look forward to this evening."

"That's actually why I was calling," Olivia said as she heard Alex let out a sigh of disappointment under hear breath. "Oh don't worry sweetie, I'm not calling to cancel. I've been looking forward to this all afternoon as well. I just wanted to let you know that I have a slight change of plans for us. No more Italian. The place we're going isn't very fancy so there's no need to dress up, in case you were planning to."

"So where are we going?" Alex asked her detective, once again filled with butterflies.

"It's a surprise," Olivia mischievously replied.

"Oh come on, detective. You're really not going to tell me?"

"Nope. See ya at 7." Olivia hang up the phone, a smug grin on her face, not allowing Alex to continue with the line of questioning that was sure to follow.

The detective headed over to her closet, completely unsure of what to wear. She rummaged through the racks of clothing she had compiled over the years, unsatisfied with everything she came across. Nothing was good enough for Alex. She decided that she didn't want to dress up for a concert, but she still didn't want to look like she just spent the day at the precinct. Finally, she settled on a black tee, her good grey leather jacket, boot cut jeans, and black boots that she had spent a month's salary on. As she laid the clothes out on her bed, she glanced over to the clock on her nightstand.

"5:30 already? Shit." She discarded her clothes at lightning speed and anxiously hopped in the shower.

xx

A few blocks south, Alex was clearly enjoying herself much more than Olivia. Wearing just a bra and panties, the Pretty Woman soundtrack blasting on repeat, Alex was dancing around her apartment with wet hair. She knew her neighbors might make a noise complaint, but she just didn't care. Alex loved getting ready for a night on the town, even if said night didn't include dinner and dancing. Tonight was going to be perfect, no matter where Olivia took her. Since the dress code had changed to casual, she settled on a striped sweater, skinny jeans, brown equestrian-style boots, and her lucky scarf. She tousled her hair into loose waves and put on her glasses, as she knew Olivia loved when she didn't try too hard. One last look in the mirror, a swipe of cherry red lip gloss, and Alex was ready to go.

Finally satisfied with her pre-date prep, Olivia also took a look in the mirror. Her skin was bronze and glowing and her eyes had just the right amount of sparkle. Her hair was thrown up into a loose but beautiful chignon, making her neck look long and sensual. She put on her signature gold necklaces, grabbed her phone and keys, and headed for the door.

As the taxi reached Alex's block, Olivia was yet again overcome with nerves. She was going on a date. With Alex Cabot. A woman. Her friend. Her colleague. But still, with all the reasons this could go wrong, she knew this was the one that felt so right. Before paying the driver, she looked in the rearview mirror one last time. "Don't screw it up, Benson."

When Alex opened the door to her brownstone, Olivia couldn't help but let out a very audible gasp. Alex looked amazing. No, more than amazing. She looked absolutely perfect. All of the worries and anxiety Olivia had felt were suddenly gone and all that was left was an overwhelming sense of calm. Somewhere, deep down in Olivia, she knew that she was looking at her future, her forever.

"You look beautiful, Alex," was all Olivia could think to say.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Alex responded with the biggest smile she had had in years. "So where are we going?"

"Ugh, you're worse than a child. Can't you just let me surprise you?"

"I suppose so. Are we in walking distance or do we need to get a cab?"

"We can walk for a bit, it's nice out. And we don't need to be there until 8. But we'll need to get a cab eventually. The place we're going is by Penn Station," Olivia said as she slid her hand into Alex's, their fingers intertwining as if they'd been doing this for years.

The weather had become considerably warmer and it was the perfect night for a stroll through the city. But Alex, in her Ivy League fashion, quickly put two and two together.

"Are we going to Madison Square Garden?"

"You really are worse than a child, ya know that?"

"Smarter than one, too," Alex smirked.

"Why would you assume that we're going to the Garden?" Olivia asked innocently, purposefully stringing her along.

"Well you said that the place we're going is right by Penn, and it doesn't start until 8. That sounds a lot like a concert." And just like that, Alex finally made the connection. She stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Olivia's arm. "Wait a minute… Radiohead is playing tonight. I've been trying to get tickets for weeks but it's sold out. Is that where we're going?" Alex asked, trying to remain calm but about to explode with excitement.

"Ya know, you should really change professions. You'd make an incredible detective," Olivia said, squeezing Alex's hand and dragging her along.

"Olivia! How did you know?"

"Well when we were looking through your CD's last night, I noticed that you have every single album they've ever recorded. Plus I've heard you listening to them in your office before. And Rollins offered me two tickets when I told her I had a very special date who only deserved the best." Olivia said, gently stroking her thumb back and forth over Alex's knuckles, making it clear how much she wanted this to be a night neither of them would soon forget.

Just then, Alex turned to face Olivia and reached up to stroke the detective's cheek. And right there, on the corner of 72nd and Broadway, their lips met. It was soft and hesitant at first, but grew into something much more. Something that promised not only an incredible evening, but an incredible life. No words were spoken, but the feelings were clear. When they finally separated, both women were left breathless. Alex continued to stroke Olivia's cheek, and Olivia had her hands firmly planted on Alex's hips. Blue eyes looked deep into brown, and Alex whispered, "You are amazing, Olivia Benson."

Clearly a sight to behold, a cab came to a halt at the corner of the block and yelled out the window, "You ladies need a ride?"

Alex and Olivia shared a laugh, breaking them from their affectionate cocoon, and Olivia responded, "Madison Square Garden, please."

The concert was perfect. They weren't as close as Olivia would have appreciated, but it was still a great view. And Alex, of course, was having the time of her life. After the guys did one final encore and the show came to a close, the ladies headed back out into the busy Manhattan nightlife.

xx

"That was incredible! Weren't they amazing?"

"It was pretty good, I have to admit. Those guys really know how to entertain."

"Thank you so much, Olivia. That was definitely the best date I've ever been on."

"Anytime. And there's many more where that came from," Olivia said as she placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. As they walked hand in hand down 8th Avenue, Alex battled internally on whether she should tell Olivia exactly what was on her mind. But she figured that if Olivia had gone through all that trouble to give her the best night she could, then the least she could do was tell her the truth.

"Olivia, I have to be honest with you. I'm sure you know that I've liked you for quite some time. Those glances I make in your direction haven't always been very subtle," and at that they both chuckled.

"Well I've done my fair share of looking, too. We've always kind of had an unspoken _thing _between us."

"I think my feelings are much more serious than you realize, though. I don't want to say too much too soon, but I fell for you 12 years ago, Olivia. When I first walked into the 1-6 and saw those huge brown eyes. I fell in love with you 12 years ago and I've only fallen harder since then."

Olivia was speechless. Alex was in love with her? Harvard educated, blue-blood, so-far-out-of-her-league… was in love with… her? But she couldn't deny her true feelings any longer. As much as Olivia had told herself in the past that this _thing_ with Alex was just an attraction, she knew that it wasn't. She knew this woman was her woman, and that this _thing_ was the real deal.

"I love you, too, Alex."

"Really?" Alex was beaming.

"Really. I've loved you for years. I think it just took me a little longer to figure it out. But you-"

A kiss.

"are"

Another kiss.

"perfect."

Another kiss that didn't stop. It kept going for seconds, hours, years? Neither could really be sure. They were so lost in the passion of the moment that they failed to realize the mob of people who were now gawking at them.

"Take me home, Olivia." Alex said with desire laced in her voice. There was no question as to what was going to happen once they got back to the apartment, and Olivia was powerless to stop anything. At those four words, just like that, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

As soon as Alex dug her keys out of her purse and unlocked her front door, she was being pushed inside by a very eager Olivia. Jackets were swiftly removed, boots were kicked off, and hands were everywhere. Mouths were fused together and an almost tangible electricity was coursing between their bodies. Finally, when both women needed to break for oxygen, they realized that this was really happening. What each had been dreaming of for years was now turning into reality.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked in a soothing tone, grazing the tips of her fingers up and down Olivia's back.

"I've never been more ready. But…" Olivia was hesitant to tell Alex of her insecurities. She didn't want to make a bad impression, disclosing her girl virginity, but she figured Alex deserved to know.

"What is it, baby?" Alex asked.

"I've, um… I've never really done this before. With another woman."

"Oh, is that it? You had me worried for a second," Alex laughed and moved her hands a little lower to stroke the small of Olivia's back, gently reaching her fingers under the fabric to touch bare skin. Skin so soft and warm that Alex could swear her fingertips were on fire. "But are you sure? I mean we could wait…" Alex placed a soft kiss behind Olivia's ear.

"Of course I'm sure. And I think we've both waited long enough." Olivia said as she lifted Alex's sweater up and over her head, exposing creamy alabaster skin and a nude lace bra, giving the effect that Alex was wearing nothing at all. She ran her hands up and down a perfectly flat stomach, slowly working her way to Alex's back. Soon she found the clasp and, to Olivia's surprise, got it undone in only one try. The lace garment was quickly removed and dropped to the floor, and Olivia was in awe. Alex was perfect.

"You're so beautiful, Alex."

Alex had no choice but to respond with a kiss. She undid Olivia's hair and let it fall over her shoulders in loose waves, tangling her hands in light brown silk.

She moved her hands lower and skillfully unbuckled Olivia's belt, unbuttoned her jeans, and lowered the zipper. She reached her hand lower just a bit, just enough to make Olivia let out a soft moan in her mouth. And that was it. Alex needed Olivia. She gently lowered her detective onto the bed and slid off her jeans. Olivia was wearing black boyshorts that made Alex's heat spread lower and lower. She discarded the tight black shirt Olivia was wearing, reached around to unhook the sheer black bra that left very little to the imagination, and threw all of the clothing onto the ground. Now it was Alex's turn to be speechless. What laid before her was a goddess by any standards. Strong, muscular legs, a firm, toned stomach, and the most beautiful breasts she had ever laid eyes on, full and round, with nipples just darker than her skin.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too."

Their lips met in another heated kiss as hands explored skin and legs tangled together. There was nothing more to say, nothing more that needed to be said. Olivia's hands stroked through blonde hair while Alex moved her hands to Olivia's hips and pulled down the only barrier that was standing in the way of her intended goal. With her detective finally on full display, Alex settled deeper into Olivia's body. Olivia spread her legs ever so slightly, giving Alex the hint that she may proceed. The attorney broke from their passionate kiss and could hear Olivia let out a whimper, which made Alex chuckle. She lowered her head to Olivia's breasts and took the left into her mouth, sucking and circling her tongue over her nipple, causing Olivia to stir with want and desire below. She took the right nipple in her hand and massaged, causing more sounds to escape Olivia's beautiful mouth.

Alex couldn't wait any longer to satisfy her new lover. She began a trail of wet kisses between the valley of Olivia's breasts, down her torso, and finally came down to a small strip of dark hair. She pulled her left hand from Olivia's breast and grazed down her stomach, brushing against the soft curls and finally lowering two fingers into silky smooth heat. If Alex had any doubts of Olivia's certainty, those doubts were now long gone. Olivia was soaking wet and ready for any touch Alex was willing to give. Alex knew that just touching wouldn't be enough though, not tonight. They had waited too long for this and Alex wanted to give Olivia all the love she had. She dipped her head down and took in the scent that was all Olivia. Sweet and spicy and absolutely perfect. Not wanting to make a mess of her expensive eyewear, she went to take them off before beginning the task at hand, but a strong arm stopped her.

"Leave them on." Olivia said, desire clear in the voice.

At the first taste, Olivia was in heaven and Alex was right there with her. Alex had her hands on Olivia's hips, steadying her in place, and Olivia's hands were lightly tugging on Alex's long blonde hair.

Alex ran her tongue through slick folds and the taste was beyond her wildest dreams. She could spend her days, nights, weekends between Olivia's legs for the rest of her life. She circled Olivia's entrance, wanting to heighten any and every sensation for her lover. And once she realized that Olivia was getting close, so very close, she moved the tip of her tongue just a bit higher and found the perfect, red, swollen bud that was waiting for her. She sucked and swirled that skilled tongue until Olivia was right on the edge. With just a few more long, broad licks, Olivia was done for. She threw her head back in ecstasy and screamed Alex's name for all of Manhattan to hear. Alex continued to circle her clit and let Olivia ride out every wave of her orgasm, until the last few shudders had finally subsided and Olivia lay in a puddle of bliss.

"Alex, that was- I mean, I've never-"

"Don't worry, baby, you can save the compliments for later," Alex said with a smug grin.

"You're incredible. I love you, Alex."

The sound of her name coming from Olivia's lips made her heart flutter and her desire multiply. She softly placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek, then on her nose, and then on her lips.

"I certainly hope you don't think we're done here, though. I still have a lot to learn," Olivia said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"The People have no objections. Make love to me, Olivia."

**-The End-**

* * *

**~Maybe a sequel to come? Hmm...**


End file.
